The field of the disclosure relates generally to acoustic mitigation, and more specifically, to methods and systems for mitigating acoustic resonance associated with exhaust ports.
Generally, as air travels over an aperture, noise may be generated that corresponds to an acoustic resonance associated with the geometry of the aperture, an air cavity associated with the aperture, and/or air flow characteristics. In some known apertures, air flow moving over an aperture is separated from the leading edge of the aperture and takes the form of a shear layer and vortices. The separated flow impacts the trailing edge of the aperture which then generates an acoustic wave that travels upstream and interacts with the flow separation mechanism which ultimately forms an acoustic feedback loop. This feedback loop can excite the acoustic resonances of the air cavity and result in undesirably high noise levels. Some known vehicles (e.g. aircraft) may include apertures or ports on the exterior of the vehicle for exhausting air or fluid from within the vehicle which can exhibit the undesirable acoustic resonance phenomena.